Tied Down
by Lamar-vahnoi
Summary: Sakura has visitors she wishes would just go away.


1

Tied Down

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto.

A/n I was bored when I wrote this.

She was quite upset with the man sitting across from her on her couch. Actually quite, was a bit of an understatement. She wanted to pick up the chair she was sitting in and toss it at his overly amused head. In fact she would have, if she wasn't tied to it.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed at the man as she spat curses at him around her gag. Her wrists twisted in their bindings trying to get loose. _When I get loose I am so going to shove my stiletto heel through these bastards faces, _she thought viciously. _Then I'm going to bring Sadie in and let her eat their fucking carcasses... _A whine broke through her particularly vindictive thoughts and made her glance in the direction of the meek noise. Her dog, her snarling, ferocious, bloodthirsty rottweiler was butting her head against the mans leg begging to be petted. _Traitor. Some guard dog you are._

"I assume you know who we are," the man spoke calmly as if he and his gang of criminals hadn't just forced their way into her house and taken her captive. His ringed eyes never left her incapacitated form even as her flickered around the living room to take in the other people taking it over. They all stood 'or sat' in black and red suits that made them look more like pimps that Yakuza members. Well, all of them except for the only woman out of the group who wore a classy strapless black dress with a delicate red flower patterned embroidery and heels so high they put hers to shame. " I will have the gag removed so you can answer and you will not scream."

Sakura's green eyes jerked back to the man Japan knew only knew of as Pein. A shiver of apprehension ran through her and her anger, while no less extreme, was pushed aside. Something told her that she did not want to get on the mans bad side. Actually that something was just another aspect of her personality that frequently made it's violent perverted self know through rude commentary and vivid imaging.

_**Anyone who has gotten on his bad side has either dead or in the hospital. We have sew some of those dude's bits and pieces back together. Remember? You don't wanna' end up in the morgue do you?**_

Sakura followed her inner voices prompting and nodded hesitantly at the man.

As if taking her answer as a cue the blue haired woman stepped away from Pein to remove the makeshift gag from the other woman's mouth, the resumed her former position.

It was silent in the room for a moment as she worked her aching jaw trying to alleviate some of the pain. Then she answered slowly to Pein's previous question.

"You are the Akatsuki. You have sent too much work my way for me not to know" Her voice came out far more snappy than she had meant it. But hey. They had attacked her in her own home and tied her to a hella' uncomfortable chair, some how in the process managing to break a vase her grandmother left for her that was over 200 years old. No amount of fear was going to keep her completely docile after all that.

"Indeed." Pein's head tilted to the side slightly causing his shocking orange hair to fall in front of his face, shading it. " Miss Haruno do you know why we are here?"

"I have an idea," she said dryly. "But I think you have me confused with someone else." Sakura shot a look at the other Akatsuki members. "You see I am a _Doctor. _I don't do plastic surgery and even if I did I don't think anyone is _that_ good. She said this looking directly at one member who had blue skin and in turn he stiffened and snarled angrily at her, baring sharp white teeth.

Sakura mentally bean to curse her mouth as she turned to face the leader of the group to see his reaction.

An amused smirk crossed his face and his piercings gleamed, even it the poor lighting. " Yes you are a doctor. The best in Japan as rumor has it."

"Rumors lie."

"Not this time." Pein's eyes never wavered from her as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Suddenly she regreted her choice of profession. " The Akatsuki need a doctor and that doctor will be you." His tone booked no arguments and a slight shudder ran through her petite frame.

"And if I don't agree," she asked even though she already knew the answer. She saw enough of her patients not to know.

Pein stood up and walked behind her and leaned down so close to her ear that his lip piercings grazed her neck. "You'll agree."

Sakura sighed. _Well, shit. _If you can't beat, them join them. She turned to the most dangerous man she was ever likely to meet. "Only if you replace my vase."

A/N: Review or I shall hunt you down. Just kidding... Or am I.


End file.
